World Cup 2010
by frejahimitsu
Summary: Semua nonton bola di rumahnya Alfred!


**World Cup 2010**

* * *

Netherland vs Japan

Australia vs Ghana

* * *

"Hoi semua! Ayo kita nonton world cup di rumahku" Alfred langsung nyamber saat akhir rapat.

"Nonton world cup? Yang afrika selatan itu?" si alis tebal bertanya, sambil tampang ga suka gitu

"Iya! Gimana?" si american satu ini udah senyam senyum ga sabar nerima jawaban

"Mengapa nggak? Ya ga?" russia senyum ke arah china

"Ah... Boleh juga si aru, ya aku ikut deh aru!"

"Yahoo! Inggris ikut ga?"

"Hm... Gimana ya?"

"Ikut donk!" tanpa di sadari american satu ini udah melukin kakinya gitu

"AKHH! Iya iya! Aku ikut!" Alfred langsung berdiri dan mengumumkan, untuk kumpul di rumahnya jam 4

"Setuju semua? Dateng ya! Kalau begitu sampai nanti!" Alfred langsung ngibrit dari ruangan itu, kemungkinan untuk menyiapkan pesta tersebut.

Alfred bolak-balik sana-sini, nyiapin ini-itu, mindahin dari sana ke sana. Yah, pokoknya sibuk sendiri deh

"Aduh... Tony! Jangan di taro di situ donk!"

"?"

"Itu di taro di situ! Dan yang ono di taro di sono!"

"!"

"Apa? Aku berisik?"

"*ngangguk ngangguk*"

"Enak aja!" lalu Tony kabur

"Sial! Dia malah kabur deh... Oya! Gue masih banyak pekerjaan!" dengan itu sang negara bebas menyiapkan semuanya sampai sempurna. Saat iya cek ulang, ternyata semua belum sempurna

"Aduh! Sialan! Gue lupa beli coka-cola lagi! Apa enaknya nonton bola, ga ada coka-cola! Kalo beli sekarang keburu ga ya?" Alfred langsung buru-buru pake jaket dan membuka pintu rumahnya. Saat pintunya sudah terbuka, iya melihat sosok seorang jepang diikutin oleh italy dan jerman

"Hai ve~!" italy sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan girang, jerman hormat dengan gagah (ih sok hormat *ditabok*)

"Konbanwa, America-san(1)"

"Eh... Hai, jepang, italy, and jerman..."

"Doushite, America-san?(2)"

"Ahaha ga apa apa, silahkan masuk!"

"Kau ingin pergi ya ve~?"

"Ga lah! HAHAHAHA! Ayo ayo, silahkan masuk!" mereka semua masuk dan duduk di depan TV yang sudah siap semuanya. Alfred jadi bingung, 'ga mungkin donk, gue ninggalin tamu gue, kan ga enak'. Tiba tiba terdengar suara pintu terketuk.'Jangan jangan semua udah dateng lagi?' saat pintu di buka, ternyata teman kecilnya, Tony.

"Tony!" Tony membawa 5 botol cokacola 1,5 liter

"Tony kau baik sekali!" Alfred langsung meluk Tony kenceng kenceng.

Lama kelamaan, teman teman semakin banyak datang, dan suasana rumah sang american satu ini, makin rusuh

"Aiyaaahh! Russia! Itu punyaku! Jangan di dudukin dong aru!"

"Ahahaha... Aku ga liat"

"Ambilin lagi minumnya aru!"

"Kan cuma gelasnya doank, yang kedudukin"

"Aku mau ganti semuanya!"

"Iya iya"

"Jangan lama ya aru"

"Lamain aja kan iklannya lama haha"

Nonton bareng jelas lebih seru, daripada sendiri. Sekarang lagi nonton Belanda vs Japan.

"Pada milih siapa oii!" Alfred sok sok nanya

"Japan!"

"Belanda lah!"

"Nihon desu"

"Apa ya ve~?"

pertandingan yang seru, dua duanya sama kuat! (authornya jadi pembawa acara XD).

"GOLL!" semua langsung teriak saat Belanda ngecetak gol. Akhirnya, waktu habis juga, di menangkan oleh Belanda 1-0

"Nihon kalah... Kasihan..." Inggris sok baik (emang baik!)

"Kita sama donk!" america langsung merangkul jepang dan ketawa sendiri

"Kita sama? Maksud america-san?"

"Maksudnya dia, kalah juga kali, tapi kan America seri ama Slovenia, 2-2, ya kan?" Inggris ujung ujungnya bertanya juga

"IYA! HAHAHAHA!"

"Habis ini apa aru?" orang china yang sedang tengkurep nanya, kepada sang pemimpin pesta

"Kalo ga salah, Ghana vs Australia"

"Ghana mana tu?" russia nanya

"Singapore lah!" Alfred jawab dengan yakinnya

"Oh... Jauh donk?"

"Ga! Deket ama, hmm..., china, ya kan Yao?"

"Iya kali aru"

"America-san, bukannya Ghana itu di Afrika?"

"Iya! Dia emang oon si... Letak gitu aja ga tau, bego emang!" Inggris langsung nyamber pake kata kata yang menusuk negara bebas satu ini.

"Ahhh... Aku mau pipiss... Ve~~"

"Aku tanyain toilet, America toilet di mana?" tanya doitsu

"Um, ada di belakang"

"Ayo ku anterin"

"Ve~"

Pertandingan kedua telah di mulai. Seperti biasa kalo nonton bola, heboh.

"Ah! Itu mainnya curang"

"Ga tu!"

"Lo bilang gitu karena lo milih kelompok itu aja kan"

"Iya apa? Siapa bilang?"

"Gue barusan!"

Biasa kalo nonton ginian mah, kalo ga ribut berantem, ya ribut heboh. Saat detik detik terakhir, semua nontonnya serius.

"Dari tadi kaga ada yang golin lagi ni" america mengeluh

"Emang ni ga ada, bosen" inggris ikut ikut

"Pemainnya payah" di tambah perancis "kostumnya jelek lagi" yang lain langsung ngasih tatapan 'apaan si ni orang?'

"WAH! Dapet tambahan waktu!" canada langsung nyamber

"Siapa yang bilang itu barusan?" russia bertanya tanya

"Aku..." canada menunjuk dirinya

"Kau siapa?" tanya beruang kutub yang lucu itu

"canada..."

"Oi! Canada! Tolong ambilin botol lagi donk di belakang!" America main asiknya aja langsung nyuruh

"ehh... iya..."

Saat Canada ngambil botol lagi, iya ketinggalan nonton bola. Ternyata sudah bunyi peluit terakhir. Akhirnya score Australia vs Ghana 1-1

"Ayo! Ayo! Yang taruhan, taruhan!" America mulai lagi deehh...

End~

* * *

A/N: maaf ya menghaiskan waktumu untuk fic ga jelas ini hahahaha... mohon kalo waktu anda masih cukup review ya... :)

Notes:

(1) Selamat malam, America-san

(2) Kenapa, America-san?

Freja~


End file.
